Disco Dancing And Neon Lights
by CarsCars2Fanatic
Summary: Just an adorable, fluffy oneshot about Foxy and Fillmore. What happens when Fillmore pulls the same stunt Lightning did in the movie, with the music and neon? A large, carified discoing, flash mob of course! XD Anyways, I only own Foxy in this story, none of the cars, nor do I own Peaches and Herb's s 'Shake Your Groove Thing'. Hope you enjoy! :D


About a year after Foxy had been in town, Fillmore decided to show her something. He kept her outside as it got dark, and nodded to the others, who wanted to show Foxy the same thing. Red and Lizzie were parked over by the radio, and the others were scattered out throughout the town.

"Hey man, ya want to see somethin' groovy?"

"Sure, Fillmore. What is it?" Foxy asked with a smile.

He looked over at Red who turned on the radio. One by one, the neon lights above every store came on to the beat of the music.

Foxy looked upon the scene in awe. She had never seen the town like this before, and hadn't even known that each shop had neon above it.

'_There's nothing more than I'd like to do, then take the floor and dance with you. Keep dancin', let's keep dancin'! Shake it, shake it!' _

Fillmore gave her a knowing smile, along with a gentle nudge.

"You can't possibly mean what I think you do…"

"What would that be?" Lightning asked with a wicked grin, rolling up to the two.

"You didn't!" She exclaimed, looking up at Fillmore in disbelief.

"I did, man."

With a small laugh, Foxy jumped onto his roof, hugging it tightly. "Fillmore, you shouldn't have! It's beautiful!"

"What are we waitin' for? Let's cruise."

Foxy jumped down, and she walked along beside Fillmore, swaying in time to the beat.

'_Shake it, shake it! Shake your groove thing; shake your groove thing, yeah yeah! Show 'em how we do it now! Shake your groove thing; shake your groove thing, yeah yeah! Show 'em how we do it now, show 'em how we do it now! Let's show the world we can dance! Bad enough to, strut our stuff! The music gives us a chance; we do more out on the floor! Groovin' loose, or heart wall-to-wall, we're bumpin' booties, havin' us a ball ya'll! Shake your groove thing; shake your groove thing, yeah yeah! Show 'em how we do it now! Shake your groove thing; shake your groove thing, yeah yeah! Show 'em how we do it now!_'

By this time, Foxy and Fillmore were getting more into the song, and began discoing, slowly getting the others to join in. As Foxy looked around while dancing, she noticed how happy the others were. 'We should do this more often.' She sighed, then began to lose herself in the music again, thinking that now wasn't the time for thought.

'_We've got the rhythm tonight, all the rest, no, we're the best! Our shadows crashin' the light, twistin' turnin', we keep burnin'! Shake it high, or shake it low, we take our bodies where they want to go! Feel that beat, never stop, oh hold me tight, spin me like a top! Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah yeah! Show 'em how we do it now! Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah yeah! Show 'em how we do it now! There's nothing more that I'd like to do, then take the floor and dance with you, keep dancin' let's keep dancin'!_'

Foxy and Fillmore were dancing near the courthouse, and nobody noticed the kiss that Foxy had snuck when Fillmore was spinning her. The two broke apart, and Foxy began dancing alone, the others copying her to the best of their ability.

'_Shake it, shake it!_'

Fillmore once again joined her, and then the two were dancing side by side once more.

'_Shake it, shake it! Groovin' loose, or heart to heart, we put in motion every single part! Funky sounds, wall-to-wall, we're bumpin' booties, havin' us a ball ya'll! Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah yeah! Show 'em how we do it now! Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah yeah! Show 'em how we do it nooow! Yeah! Shake it! Show 'em how we do it nooow! Yeah! Shake it! Shake it!_'

Foxy and Fillmore continued leading the others in the increasingly quicker dance, Foxy flashing Fillmore a wide grin.

'_Shake it! Doo doo doo poow! Shake it! Doo doo doo pooow!_'

Fillmore ruffled her hair playfully, giving her a grin in return.

'_Shake your groove thing. Shake your groove thing._'

As the lyrics faded, Foxy began doing a mix of a disco and shuffle. The others followed her steps, exchanging grins and snickers as they watched her.

'_Show 'em how we do it now! Let's get on down! Show 'em how we do it now, show 'em how we do it noooow, oh! Show 'em how we do it now! Shake your groove thing! Shake it, shake it! Shake it, shake it, oh bump your booty now! Shake it, shake it! Oh, a little freaky now! Shake it, shake it! Shake it, shake it! Do it to it ya'll!_'

Foxy finished off the song with a grin as she struck the traditional 'disco' pose.

"Right on, man!" Fillmore nudged her gently.

"That was really cool, Foxy! Where'd you learn to dance like that?" Foxy blushed and looked down.

"Lessons. I figured I'd need them, and they seemed fun."

"You're really good." Sally offered, and Foxy smiled.

"Thanks." She looked up at the sky, and was surprised to see the number of stars that were scattered across the sky. "It's beautiful." She whispered, and the others followed her lead, looking up and agreeing. Fillmore scooped her up in a tire, and she scrambled onto his roof.

The two departed for the Butte, and began stargazing. "Look, there's Orion's Belt." Foxy announced, pointing up at a band of three stars. Fillmore looked up and agreed.

The two spent the next few hours pointing out more and more stars. Soon, Foxy began making up stories about why each star looked the way it did, how far away it was, and how it got to the spot it was in. Fillmore joined her, and after a while, they were silent, gazing at the stars, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Hey Fillmore?" Her voice came out of the darkness next to him, for he hadn't wanted to turn on his headlights.

"Yeah, man?"

"Tonight was one of the best nights of my life. Thank you."

He couldn't see her smiling, but he knew she was, and he groped around, trying to find her. She pressed against his side with a small giggle, and he hugged her tightly. "I'm glad ya liked it."

Foxy snuggled against Fillmore's side with a small, happy sigh, and gradually, her thoughts turned to other areas. "The others liked it too. Why don't they do stuff like this more often? I'm sure it would bring in more customers. A 'late-night dance party, only on Fridays' kind of thing."

"That's a good idea. You should tell the others in the mornin'."

Foxy yawned quietly, and giggled. "Sorry, Fillmore. Maybe I will suggest it to them."

Fillmore hugged her closer with a tire, and scooped her up in a tire after releasing her. She laid down on his roof, and curled up. Fillmore drove back towards town, switching his headlights on low.

"Night, Fillmore. Night Foxy." Sally called, seeing them drive by.

"Night, Sally." They chorused, Foxy a little sleepily. They arrived back at the dome, and Foxy slid down Fillmore's side. She followed him into the dome the way a tired puppy will follow its master to bed. She plunked down into the chair she had made her bed, and gave Fillmore a sleepy smile. He chuckled and nuzzled her gently.

"Night, Elizabeth." To his surprise, she kissed his front before replying.

"Night, Fillmore." Fillmore lay down at her side, as he always did, and soon both were lost to the world of sleep and dreams.

**Hi, everyone! Sorry I didn't update FORD yesterday, I had school, and my bf's parents took me over to his house to hang out, then go watch him bowl. :3 He's really good at it. ^^D Anyways, Now you have THREE stories to read today! Lucky you guys! Another reason I didn't update yesterday is because I've got a humongous research paper, and I sorta procrastinated... it's due the first day we go back, which is monday... OOPS. XD So I'm not going to be on very often for the rest of the weekend. Hope you like this, read, review, and don't steal? Thanks!**


End file.
